


Birth of A Succubus

by R3469



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bizarre biology, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Succubus, Tail Sex, bizarre reproduction method, mild rape, some gross things going on as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3469/pseuds/R3469
Summary: How does a succubus reproduce?It was the last thing Diana will ever learn...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Birth of A Succubus

What is a succubus?

A succubus is a type of demon that resembles a beautiful woman. A succubus will seduce and entice men with her sexy form, and then proceed to have sex with them. Having sex with a succubus will drain the man of his life force, leaving him as a lifeless husk as the succubus then walks away, well fed and pleasured by the sex. A succubus can be identified by her Amazonian muscled form, her hips that are wide enough for her to give birth to a watermelon, the spaded tail hanging off her hips, and especially the pair of breasts that are each as big as her own head.

But how does a succubus reproduce? A succubus cannot get pregnant from having sex (because that is how she _feeds_ ), or else there would've been a lot of succubi running around. This is a question nobody has been able to find an answer for...

One night, someone will find out the answer to that question first hand, and it will also be the last question she ever found an answer for...

x-x-x

Diana sighed as she went on with her patrols of Luna Nova's hallways in the middle of the night, her path illuminated only by the lamp she is carrying.

Yes, it is boring. Enough for the blonde witch to let out a yawn. But this is the job that the academy has assigned her to do as the top student, and it is her duty to commit to it, no matter what she thinks of it.

Diana wondered if there is anything else she could've spent the time on.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

She turned around on instinct to see what is causing the sounds, only to find an empty hallway.

Diana blinked. Was that a student who wasn't obeying curfew, or was it just one of the staff members?

That's when she saw a figure darting around a corner.

Diana blinked again. The goblin workers have no reason to be so sneaky, and neither do the professors, so that can't be them.

But then, who is that?

The blonde witch decided to investigate, as she made her way toward where she saw the figure went to.

As she turned around the corner, she saw the figure darting around another corner. She followed the figure toward that corner only to see it turning around yet another corner.

"What could this person be planning?" Diana thought to herself as she continued to pursue the figure.

x-x-x

Diana continued to pursue the figure until she found herself in one of the washrooms.

She let out a sigh after all that pursuing. Somehow, she has the feeling that the figure is deliberately allowing her to follow it.

Nevertheless, the only way in or out of the washroom is the entrance she came in through just now, so she is confident that she has the figure cornered.

She figured that the figure must be hiding in one of the stalls, so she went to peer inside each of the stalls one by one, with her wand ready just in case.

All of the stalls turned out to be empty.

Diana mentally groaned at the thought of losing the figure. Either the figure had somehow managed to slip past her, or that it is just an illusion created by curfew-breaking students to distract her from somewhere else. If it was the latter, she could simply dispel the illusion with a wave of her own wand.

Seeing no reason to stay in the washroom any longer, the blonde witch turned around and prepared to resume her patrols of the hallways...

Until she found herself suddenly facing something, or rather, someone standing between her and the entrance.

It appears to be a woman in a cloak that covered the entirety of her form save for the lower half of her face. She seemed to be half a head taller than Diana, and there seems to be a large lump under her cloak where her chest would be.

"My, my. Aren't you a gorgeous girl?" The cloaked woman said with a lecherous tone.

Diana took a step back on instinct. She felt the hair on the back of her head standing up in the presence of this woman.

She's got a very bad feeling about this...

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Diana attempted to interrogate the woman. She tightened her grip on the lamp, while her free hand slowly reached for her wand as she prepared to draw it.

"Oh, I'm just looking for a girl I could... well, how shall I put it, hmm?" The woman answered with the same lecherous tone as before.

As she raised her head slightly, the hood of the woman's cloak shifted enough that Diana can have a clearer look at the upper half of her face.

The first thing Diana noticed is the pair of purple eyes that appeared to be glowing...

Glowing in such a way as to indicate that she is _not human_.

And then the woman licked her lips lecherously while letting out a smirk at the same time.

That was an immediate red flag for Diana, as she quickly drew her wand.

But before the blonde witch can take aim, something lashed out at her hand like a whip and knocked her wand out of her hand, sending it flying away and cluttering on the floor.

Then the woman made her move. She charged forward, shoving Diana toward the wall and pinning her against it. In the process, Diana dropped the lamp which also cluttered as it hit the floor.

Diana struggled as she attempted to break free of the woman's grip, on top of kicking the woman's shins as hard as she could. But both of them were to no avail.

"My, my. You are quite the energetic one~" The woman said gleefully.

"Wh-what do you want from me?!" Diana cried out as she continued to struggle.

"Oh, I cannot ask you for it, since you would refuse anyway~" The woman said as she licked her lips.

Then all of a sudden, the woman leaned forward and forcefully pressed her lips against Diana's.

Diana struggled even more as she tried to break free of the forced kiss. But she soon found herself losing control of her body.

A full minute of the forced kiss later, Diana's struggling came to a halt, as she felt herself no longer able to control her body.

The woman broke away from the kiss afterwards. "That felt really good. And it wasn't even the last thing I have in mind~"

As she said that, the woman then took a few steps back, as she peeled her cloak away and let it fall onto the floor...

Revealing that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. However, the most notable feature of her body are the spaded tail attached to her hips, and her pair of breasts that are each as big as her own head.

Diana's eyes widened as she instantly came to a realization. Only one kind of creature looked like that...

A succubus.

But for all the blonde witch knows, succubi only ever go after men to "have it their way with them", so to speak. What does this succubus want from her?

"You're probably wondering why I, a succubus, came looking for you instead of a man to have sex with..." The succubus said as she leaned forward to further pin Diana against the wall with her huge head-sized breasts. "Well, that's because I plan on doing something other than having sex with men tonight~"

As that is said, Diana noticed the succubus' tail extending in length as it slowly snaked its way up her leg. The blonde witch watched the tip of the tail disappear under her skirt, as she then felt it prodding at her panties.

Diana let out a surprised gasp when she felt the tip of the succubus' tail pushing into her opening.

"Ooh, that's a really tight pussy you have there~" The succubus noted with a smirk. "Let's loosen it a _little_ bit, shall we~?"

The succubus then began to thrust her tail in and out of Diana, causing the blonde witch to twitch uncontrollably with each stroke.

Diana felt like crying at the thought of being completely helpless as the succubus essentially raped her. She wanted to cry out for help, but couldn't as the succubus had her mouth covered with a hand.

As the thrusting sped up, Diana can no longer resist the urge as she started to moan with each rub of the succubus' tail against her wet, sensitive folds. Her muffled moans intensified as the thrusting did, until she reached her climax and uncontrollably released juices out from her core which soaked her panties and dripped onto the floor.

Tired from the penetration forced on her against her will, Diana felt her legs turning into jelly, and only remained upright due to the succubus' huge breasts pinning her against the wall.

"That felt good, didn't it~?" The succubus taunted.

Diana didn't answer. She couldn't, due to being tired out by the penetration, and didn't want to, due to having essentially just gotten raped.

"Doesn't matter. There's something else I want to check out about you first~" The succubus said.

Then all of a sudden, the succubus pushed the tip of her tail deeper into Diana's wet folds until the blonde witch felt it emerging in her womb.

"Well, well. For how gorgeous you look on the outside, your inside is pretty dull..." The succubus commented, seemingly disappointed by what she found as she felt around the inside of Diana's womb with her tail.

Diana gasped and shivered whenever she felt the intruding appendage making contact with the walls of her womb.

After spending a full minute exploring Diana's inside, the succubus pulled her tail out of the blonde witch, revealing it to be coated in her juices.

"But of course, I have a way to remedy that..." The succubus continued, as she then thrust her juice-coated tail into her own vagina, keeping it in there for a few seconds before pulling it out to reveal that it is no longer coated with Diana's juices, as though it has been licked clean. "Hmm. You taste delicious~" She commented.

Diana felt grossed out by it, and would've recoiled in disgust if she still had the stamina to do so.

The succubus then removed her hand from Diana's mouth and took a few steps back, causing the tired blonde witch to slump down onto the floor. "Anyway, that brings me to the reason I came here in the first place~" She then said.

"Why... me...?" Diana, still tired from being raped earlier, struggled to form words with her mouth.

"Oh, it's not specifically you. You just happened to be the first girl I came across~" The succubus responded. Her tail, lengthened to twice her height, raised over her shoulders from behind her.

Diana mustered what stamina she still has to lift her gaze upon the succubus' tail. A dreaded feeling came to her as she saw the appendage like a snake poised to strike.

"So, one last question for you~" The succubus mused. "Have you ever wondered how a new succubus is born into the world?"

Somehow, Diana felt more dreadful upon being asked that question.

That is when she saw the tip of the succubus' tail transforming into an opening that leads inside the appendage. An opening that looked wide enough to fit a person inside.

Seeing the tail doing that, Diana instantly realized what the answer for the succubus' question is. A look of fear formed on her face as the realization came to her.

"Now you know~" The succubus gloated as she let out a lustful smirk. "And it will be the last question you ever found an answer for... as a human being~"

With that said, the succubus then lashed her tail toward Diana, who watched helplessly as she is unable to fight back.

x-x-x

The succubus smiled lustfully as she started to swallow Diana into her tail, as the blonde witch attempted to struggle with what few stamina she has left to no avail.

She watched as the opening of her tail wrapped around Diana's waist, then her hips, and finally her legs as the blonde witch got fully swallowed.

She pushed Diana further up her tail and then shut the opening to ensure that the blonde witch have no chance of ever slipping back out.

Diana continued to struggle inside the membrane of the succubus' tail for a few more seconds before she stopped as she went unconscious.

The succubus pushed Diana further up her tail until she is halfway through its inside, and then stopped. The blonde witch laid unconscious there, with the membrane of the succubus' tail wrapped tightly against her body, forming a silhouette of her lithe form.

The membrane of the tail surrounding Diana's body started to pulsate as it did its work. A moment later, Diana's silhouette disappeared as the tail membrane expanded into a blob that surrounded her whole body.

Soon, a smaller blob appeared where Diana's feet are, as it slowly travelled downwards toward the tip of the tail. As the small blob reached the tip of the tail, it opened once more, this time just enough for it to spit out Diana's boots, damaged in some way, along with a small pool of some kind of liquid that they are drenched in. Then another blob formed at the same place and went the same way, the tail then spitting out Diana's socks, also damaged and drenched in the same fluid. Soon, more blobs formed as the succubus' tail spat out Diana's robes, skirt, belt, vest, shirt, and finally her bra and panties, all of which are damaged and utterly drenched in fluid.

With Diana fully undressed inside her tail, the succubus then resumed pushing the blonde witch further and further up her tail, stopping immediately at where her tail touched her hips.

The succubus moaned as she felt Diana's head being pushed through the base of her tail at her hips, which stretched out like rubber thanks to a succubus having a supernaturally flexible body. Her hips stretched even further as Diana's shoulders are pushed through it.

At the same time, a bulge began to form on the succubus' belly as Diana's body is pushed into her womb. She continued to moan as the rest of the blonde witch gets pushed through her hips into her womb, the belly bulge growing bigger in the process.

Several minutes later, the succubus' hips returned to its usual size as Diana's feet is pushed through it, fully depositing her into the succubus' womb. The blonde witch's body formed a bulge on the succubus' belly that is as big as she is.

The succubus exhaled pleasurably as the process of swallowing Diana into her womb is finished.

"Now, don't you need to worry~" The succubus reassured as she placed her hand over her huge belly bulge that now housed Diana inside. "You won't have to stay inside my womb for too long~"

The succubus then used her tail to pick up the cloak that she discarded earlier, then wrapped it around her naked body.

"Because come next week, I will birth you, and you will be grateful about the changes to your body~" She said as she then turned around to make her way out of the washroom and then sneak out of Luna Nova without anyone noticing.

x-x-x

In the following morning, someone will stumble upon the pile of clothes that are discarded in one of the washrooms and drenched in some unknown fluid.

The matter will then be immediately reported to the Headmistress, who will then gather every student in Luna Nova to do a headcount. When Diana Cavendish failed to show up for the head-counting, it is quickly determined that the pile of clothes belonged to her due to the blue belt found among them. And then the conclusion came that _something_ had attacked Diana while she was patrolling the corridors in the middle of the night.

With Diana presumed missing, a search party was formed to look for her all over the school grounds. The search party then expanded to the Arcturus Forest, and then the rest of the United Kingdom.

One week of searching later, no trace of Diana Cavendish was ever found, leading to the authorities to declare the blonde witch a missing person, with a reward offered for anyone who can provide clues as to her whereabouts...

x-x-x

In a secluded spot in the Arcturus Forest...

The succubus was able to hide herself from the search party that came looking for Diana by hiding inside the hollow trunk of a large tree and then staying there for the entire week.

It has been a week since the succubus has swallowed Diana into her womb. The bulge in her belly has grown much larger during the passing week due to the transformation made to Diana's body.

And now, stepping out of the hollow trunk, the succubus is getting ready to push Diana out of her womb. The blonde witch is ready to be reborn.

The succubus took a deep breath, then began to put effort into pushing Diana out of her womb, through the same way in which she was swallowed.

She moaned as Diana's head is pushed through her hips into her tail from inside her womb. Like when she was swallowing her, the succubus' hips stretched out like rubber as Diana's head is pushed into her tail. However, when it came time for the rest of the blonde witch's body, the succubus' hips was stretched out even further than it did when she was swallowing her, due to Diana's body having been transformed in the week she spent inside the womb.

As Diana's body fully exited her womb and entered her tail, the succubus continued to put effort into pushing the blonde witch toward the tip of her tail.

Fluid began to leak out through the tip of the tail as Diana's transformed body is pushed closer toward it.

The succubus continued to push Diana down through her tail until a head of blonde hair with green streaks emerged from the tip.

A short moment later, Diana's naked body plopped onto the ground in a pool of fluid as she fully exited the succubus' tail.

Diana's head remained the same as before, but the same can't be said for the rest of her body. She has gained a head's worth of height as her muscle mass have been increased to Amazonian proportions; her hips has widened enough that she could give birth to a watermelon; her breasts have ballooned to become as big as her own head...

But most notably, she now has a spaded tail hanging off of her hips.

After the birthing, the succubus turned to watch Diana with admiration and satisfaction, smiling at the thought of her great handiwork that just came out of her womb.

Diana remained unconscious and motionless on the ground. For a while, the transformed blonde witch didn't appear to have any life signs...

But soon, Diana stirred as she slowly turned so that she laid on the fluid-soaked ground on her back.

The succubus made her way toward Diana, and positioned herself over her on all fours. Pert nipples pressed against each other as their huge breasts initiated symmetrical docking.

She watched as the transformed blonde slowly opened her azure blue eyes.

"Do you know who you are?" The succubus asked Diana a simple question.

Diana remained silent for a moment before answering, "Diana..."

"What a nice name~" The succubus mused. "Do you know who I am?" She then continued.

"You... birthed... me..." Diana's mouth formed words with some effort.

The succubus smiled at the response. "What do you need?"

"Feed..." Diana answered.

"What do you feed on?"

"Life force... men..."

"How will you feed?"

"Sex..."

"What do you want?"

"Sex..."

"What do you _really_ want?"

"Sex..."

The succubus smiled at hearing the responses that Diana just gave her. "Then, do you want sex _right now_?"

Diana made no response for a few seconds. Then she licked her lips lustfully and smiled. "Yes." She then said, her voice no longer labored.

The succubus returned the smile. "Good girl~" She said as she lowered herself to press her lips against Diana's. In the process, the two had their huge but soft breasts squashed against each other's.

Diana returned the kiss, raising her hands up to cup the face of the succubus that birthed her, who then returned the favor with an identical gesture.

A short while later, the succubus broke the kiss as she removed her hands from Diana's face, so that she could move lower down Diana's now supernaturally gorgeous body.

The succubus then planted her lips around the perky nipple on top of one of Diana's head-sized breasts and started sucking, eliciting soft moans from the transformed blonde. Then she removed her lips from the nipple and planted her lips on the other nipple, copying the same motions with Diana making the same reactions.

Once she is done sucking, the succubus removed her lips from Diana's nipple, and then planted kisses along Diana's belly as she made her way further down.

The succubus then raised her hands to spread Diana's legs apart. She turned her gaze down for a moment before she sat up so that she can see Diana's face over her breasts.

"You have a very luscious pussy, you know that?" The succubus informed, causing Diana to let out a giggle. "But how sensitive are they? Let's find out~"

With that, the succubus got down and lowered her face into Diana's crotch.

The effect was immediate. The feeling of a tongue grinding against her wet slit made Diana moan out pleasurably, with her hips jolting up reflexively in reaction to the sensitive touch.

The succubus then used her hands to hold down Diana's hips so that she wouldn't move too much. Once she has the transformed blonde secured, she resumed the licking.

Diana resumed moaning as she felt the wet tongue roll against her sensitive, _starving_ pussy. She let a pleasured moan come out of her mouth for each lick the succubus makes on her wet folds.

The succubus smiled as she continued to lick Diana's pussy. She is glad that the transformed blonde enjoyed it.

All of a sudden, the succubus jolted as she felt something getting thrust into her own pussy. She briefly stopped licking to look over her shoulder, and saw that it was Diana's tail that just penetrated her.

The succubus grinned. For someone who was only just birthed for a few minutes, Diana sure knew how to use her changed body to pleasure and be pleasured at the same time. She then dismissed that thought as she went back to licking Diana's slit.

Soon, with Diana's tail thrusting in and out of her own pussy, the succubus can no longer hold back the urge as she started moaning as well, while she continued to lick Diana's pussy, making the transformed blonde moan together with her.

The two supernatural women's moans eventually overlapped as they continued to pleasure and be pleasured by each other. Their synced moans increased in both volume and intensity as it went from being pleasurable to ecstatic for them.

The lovemaking went on and the feelings kept intensifying until both the succubus and Diana climaxed, letting out the loudest moans they can let out as they both arched their backs and uncontrollably released juices out from their cores.

Satisfied with the oral sex, the succubus removed her face from Diana's crotch and laid down beside her.

However, it seems that Diana isn't satisfied yet, as she thrusted her tail deeper into the succubus until the appendage emerged inside her womb.

The succubus exhaled softly as she felt Diana's tail prodding around inside her womb. "That reminds me... there is something I want to check out about you~"

Saying that, the succubus then thrust her own tail into Diana's slit, and pushed the appendage deeper inside until it emerged in the transformed blonde's womb.

"Well, well. Look how great you've become~" The succubus mused as she prodded around inside Diana's womb, which was enlarged to several times its original size by the transformation that she had underwent.

Once she is satisfied with the inspection, the succubus pulled her tail out of Diana. Diana did the same, pulling her tail out of the succubus to reveal it to be coated in her juices. Without a second thought, Diana proceed to thrust her juice-coated tail into her own vagina, keeping it in there for a few seconds before pulling it out to reveal that it is no longer coated in juices, as though it has been licked clean.

"You tasted delicious~" Diana commented.

The succubus giggled. "That's good to hear~"

She then stood up from the ground and wiped her mouth clean of Diana's juices.

"I waited 50 years and had to taste hundreds of cocks first before I could have the chance to birth an offspring as amazing as you. But now, I want you to go do your own thing and taste as many cocks as you'd like, perhaps even birth your own amazing offspring just like how I birthed you, for you earned this new life that I've gave you."

And thus, Diana Cavendish the witch prodigy is no more. Now, there is only Diana Cavendish the lustful succubus...


End file.
